


Home Again

by ThatGreyPenguin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy deserves so much happiness, Drabble, Mention of Daisy/Lincoln, Set near the ending of the S4 finale episode right before the diner scene, apparently Daisy hasn't had an on-screen birthday, realizing that really bummed me out, so now we have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreyPenguin/pseuds/ThatGreyPenguin
Summary: After Aida's defeat, the team is ready to get some food and deal with the authorities, definitely in that order. But on the way, Coulson reminds the team about something important.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are all dealing with the hiatus better than I am lol. Season 6 can't come fast enough! Because of this, I've decided to start writing short pieces of work, each set in the continuity of the show and approximately this length or longer. These will most likely be uploaded individually rather than uploaded here as additional chapters. If you have any requests, please send them my way! Any characters or prompts are welcome, and as long as I can make it fit into the Agents of Shield continuity, I will do it. You can check out my profile for contact information, or just comment and let me know here! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and supporting me, as well as keeping this fandom alive. This show means a lot to me, and it wouldn't be this amazing without all of you.

Daisy was not having a very good day.

Actually, after thinking about it, she couldn’t remember the last time there was a day she could say was even remotely good. After the death of Lincoln, the world was darker, more confusing. Nothing made sense. For the longest time, S.H.I.E.L.D had made her feel important, like she was a part of a family that finally needed her as much as she needed them.

Now, she wasn’t sure how she felt. Then again, she hadn’t really had much time to adjust to being back. Almost immediately after returning to S.H.I.E.L.D, her and her friends were once again sucked into what seemed like a shitty sci-fi novel. This time, it was a killer robot… who trapped them all inside a virtual world because it wanted to be alive. Yeah, nothing could ever be simple.

After what felt like years, they were finally back in the real world. Not like it mattered though. They were just going from a digital prison to a physical one. The government was after them. To the outside eyes, they were once again terrorists on the run from justice. This time, they weren’t going to fight back. After everything they had been through, they were tired. They would face this as a team and work from there. They hadn’t done anything wrong, and even if they couldn’t prove it, at least they were together.

Coulson had suggested getting food, which unsurprisingly, no one disagreed to, so now they were making their way to a diner that would most likely also serve as their last meal.

Now all Daisy had to do was kill time. She scoured through the information her remaining sources had sent during her time in the Framework, she eavesdropped on Coulson and May having a heated conversation about a bottle of alcohol, and she watched the awkwardness between Fitz and Simmons slowly disappear, their old interactions starting to come back. It was right then that Coulson suddenly stood up and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, everyone. I know we’ve all been through a lot, and the only thing we can think about rationally right now what food we are about to order, but as a team, we still have something we need to do. Something more important than a cheap diner meal.”

Daisy looked at him, waiting patiently. Before all of this, she would have pressed him or loudly complained, but in the past couple of years, he had become a father to her. Someone to look up to. A good man in a storm.

Coulson made eye contact with her and gave a slight smile before continuing. “Now, I understand we’ve all had a pretty busy time recently, with being kidnapped by crazy robots, dealing with a May clone, and tracking down an evil book, but at some point, we missed something we should have remembered. Something important to all of us.”

He turned around and opened a container that had been resting below one of the empty chairs. Daisy strained her neck trying to take a sneak peek inside. What could they have forgotten?

Coulson motioned for May to come over and grab whatever was inside the container. Giving her little-known smile, she pulled out something small.

It was a cupcake.

May walked over to Daisy, gave her a hug, and then handed it to her.

She was in shock, unable to process what was happening right now. After everything they had experienced in the last couple of days, after what they had seen in the past few years, it had all led up to this moment. She didn’t know what to say, so she did the only thing that felt right to her.

She laughed.

Slowly, everyone else started laughing. Simmons at first, with tears in her eyes, followed by Fitz, Yo-Yo, and Mack. May and Coulson were the last to break down, with the latter walking closer to the cupcake recipient. Daisy stopped laughing and looked into his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, she felt home again.

“Happy birthday, Daisy.”


End file.
